Wolf
by MysticalBambi
Summary: This is a story I had on this site a while a go but I wanted to have a go at rewriting it! What will happen when Jack, Gwen and Danni, a fourteen year old teenager,go into the countryside to investigate werewolves? Rated M just to be safe for future chapters. There are stupidly tiny amounts of Gwen and Jack but it is a friendship thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf (rewrite)**

**Notes: More or less same storyline but I wanted to put more detail into it. I was happy with the story but not with how I wrote it. I know quality's better than quantity but I wanted to have a go at rewriting it with more detail. **

**Exit Wounds, CoE (Children of Earth) and Miracle Day never happened and the team (the five of them plus my OC) have been together for a few years. **

Chapter One

"Team meeting!" Jack announced from outside of his office, from the tone of his voice, it sounded important. Gwen and I were discussing an alien artefact that we had brought in that morning, Owen was finishing an autopsy report on a body that had been killed by a Weevil, Tosh was finishing translating a passage that was in a language none of us had come across before and Ianto was feeding the pet pterodactyl. Owen did reports on anyone who had been killed by a Weevil so we know more about them. We already know that they tend to hunt on their own but we also know that they can work as a team on larger targets.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and made their way to the conference room. Normally, everyone would finish what they were doing and then go to the meeting but, as it sounded urgent, we all went there straight away. I sat with Owen and Gwen whilst Tosh and Ianto sat opposite. Jack was stood at the front, standing beside the monitor.

"Before you all came in this morning, I took some readings of any unusual activity in the South Wales area. Turns out, there's some unusual readings from the countryside about an hour away from here. It's something that we've never come across before."

"How can we tell what it is?" Owen asked.

"I contacted the Doctor this morning and he has come across this once before in the Victorian times. Turns out it could be werewolves. So we need to go as soon as possible and deal with it." Jack was in leader mode.

"Jack. I took some readings about just before, and there's some energy readings coming from round here too. Not of all of us can go. Some will have to stay here. People have been going missing in the area that you'd be going to Jack." Tosh interrupted before Jack could conclude the meeting.

"Three of us stay here and three of us go to deal with the possibility of werewolves." I suggested.

"Who's going where?" Owen asked.

"Right. I know who's going where. Gwen and Danni, I want you two with me and the rest of you can stay here. We go in half an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sat in my seat and thought '_Oh shit.' _Closely followed by,_ 'Pull yourself together Danni!' _ Everyone else had left but Gwen noticed that I was a bit uneasy.

"You okay Sweetheart?"

"Yea I'm fine thanks Gwen." I lied. I then got out of my seat and went to my room.

I shut the door behind me and reluctantly changed into some more suitable clothes. I changed into my denim jeggings, my pink high top trainers and a top with owls on. I was in shorts, ballet pumps, and a sleeveless shirt with skulls on when I was in the meeting. I also decided to wear my silver necklace that had a shape of a heart attached to it.

"Girls! Get ready to go!" I heard Jack shout throughout the Hub as he didn't know where Gwen and I were. I grabbed my gun, spare ammunition, my torch and batteries and went to the garage. I was quite nervous about going but I kept telling myself that Jack would have his reasons for asking me and not one of the others to go.

"You okay?" Jack asked putting a hand on my shoulder. Gwen must have told him that I wasn't too keen on going.

"Yea I'm fine." I lied.

"Gwen told me that you've not been yourself. I just want to make sure that you're okay with going."

"I'll be fine. I always am." Jack then gave me a smile as I got into the back of the SUV. Jack then got into the driver's seat and Gwen into the passenger.

We spent a few minutes checking that we had everything. Mainly things like first aid kits (which were in the SUV all the time), guns, torches, spare ammunition and batteries for the torches.

The drive there seemed to drag for me. I spent, more or less, the whole journey looking out the window. Not talking to anyone. I had my phone but (due to the battery life being rubbish) I decided to not mess on my phone to conserve battery life. It might come in handy later on if the comms drop out. Jack and Gwen talked to each other though. Probably about the plan. Jack always had a plan up his sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When we got there, we only had the moon and stars of the night sky to light the way. Even though it was only about six in the evening, it was the dead of winter.

I grabbed my belongings and started walking with the others. Jack (from the looks of it) had an idea where he was going. We walked in line that went, from left to right, Jack, myself and then Gwen.

"We need to head to those ruins over there." Jack whispered and pointed towards a building that you could see the outline of against the star filled sky.

We then, checking on each other every now and again, walked through the uneven terrain (which was made up of trees and buildings that had been knocked over) and got to the ruins. It looked like it had been a church of some description by the shape of it. They were in absolute disrepair and could collapse if a tough wind picked up. That's probably how the rubble we'd previously walked over got there.

We suddenly heard snapping of branches. We had all spread a little a while before we heard snapping but we could all see each other.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Just keep moving." Jack warned.

Both of us followed Jack's orders and we went inside the ruins. It was a still night, which meant that they were safe enough to go in. That's when we heard shouting (sounded like someone giving orders) followed by shooting. We all looked to one of the many exits to the ruins to find a few UNIT soldiers (I assumed it was UNIT because I could see the red caps which were a bit of a trademark) shooting what may have been the werewolves that we were looking for.

"Should we help them?" I asked Gwen, but receiving an answer off Jack.

"We haven't got the time. Besides there's no use shooting werewolves with just normal bullets unless you're planning just to stun them. Now, we need to keep an eye out for someone by the name Professor Lazenby. He's an old friend."

"No prob." I said keeping my gun in my hand. I was still going to be alert as hell, even if the werewolves were distracted. No one could afford to let their guard down.

We kept walking, with Jack leading the way, and kept an eye out for this professor. One thing that surprised me however, was when Jack found a room that appeared to be a hospital or lab of some description. There was a man there. Appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties. He was about five foot, three inches and was wearing a white lab coat. Well, I say white; it had a wide variety of stains and looked like it had been worn out very heavily. It was, obviously, still wearable though.

"Evening Jack."

"Evening Professor. May I say looking good?"

Both Gwen and I rolled our eyes as Jack was being his typical self. Both men just chuckled to themselves and then became serious.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jack asked the old professor.

"The only thing I have managed to interpret is that all the creatures tend to be going towards the centre of these ruins." He began to explain what he knew as he showed us a map of the ruins.

"Any idea why?" Gwen used her investigative skills.

"Might be because it's a full moon tonight." I suggested after remembering seeing a full moon on the way here when I was looking out the window.

"Maybe. You got a point Danni." Jack seemed to agree with my theory.

"But why this full moon and not the next one?" Gwen was the one asking the questions whilst the rest of us tried to answer them. That's one way us three worked when out in the field and it usually helped when we needed to solve a problem.

"We don't know." Lazenby answered. I noticed something unusual about him ever since we walked in. He seemed to be in perfect physical shape except it appeared as if something was hurting him from inside since I mentioned the fact it was a full moon.

My suspicions were then confirmed when he exclaimed with pain and fell to the floor. Jack was instantly by his side whilst I used a portable med scanner on him. It was as detailed as one back at the Hub but took a little longer.

"You must stop it before the moon is at its peak!"

'_Something's very wrong here.' _I said as I looked at the results of the scan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The professor turned about 7 feet tall, which was two feet taller than he was initially! Chestnut brown fur grew all over his body. His pale, blue eyes turned into an emerald green. The lab coat he once wore was now ripping mainly across his chest and down his arms. He was wearing plain black trousers and they completely got torn to shreds. I think we all knew that if we didn't move soon, we would be dead, if not we'd be injured.

The fight or flight response kicked in, and all three of us sprinted as far away as possible from the monster that the professor was becoming if he hadn't done so already. Jack stayed at the back and made sure Gwen and I got out. For some reason, the wolves did not seem to be bothered by the disruption we had caused whilst fleeing. That was unusual.

Jack looked back and saw that there were no wolves to be found in this area. So he began to slow down followed by us slowing too. Eventually, we stopped to a complete standstill.

"What are we going to do Jack?" I asked. Even though we had just been chased by a seven foot tall werewolf, I had to make sure that my fear could not be detected since it is said that animals can smell your fear and that wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Since we know what's going on, let's go to the centre. There may be something there that is suggesting why only one wolf has tried to attack." Jack answered with a voice of steel. He had been acting, ever since that meeting, as if he has dealt with this kind of situation before. If he has, that would make me feel so much better right now.

"Are we talking about some sort of hypnosis?" Gwen questioned.

"Maybe." Jack agreed.

"Wait. Just thought of something, the people going missing, we've only had one incident of us being attacked." I had thought of something.

"So?" Jack seemed a little sceptical.

"Think about it, normal wolves would have attacked on sight. They must be turning into the werewolves but part of humanity is still there."

"So that humanity might leave once the moon reaches its peak. When the transformations are complete." Gwen finished. I nodded in agreement to Gwen's last point.

"Good work girls. Let's head to the centre to see if you're right."

….

We followed that plan and made our way to the centre. On the map we saw earlier, it was just a completely open space surrounded by the falling ruins. At least we'd know when we're at our destination.

"You okay Danni?" Gwen asked me. She and Jack knew that I was more jumpy and more panicky than usual.

"Yea." I answered straight away. Yes I was lying and both of them could probably sense it.

Suddenly, there was a crystal white beam of light that went up into the sky like a firework. We may be running out of time.

"Let's go!" Jack said we all started running.

…

After a five minute run through the collapsible ruins, we got to the open space that the light had come from. It was also the centre of the whole ruins, if our memories served us correctly. There weren't any werewolves around though.

"Let's all stay close." Jack ordered, getting his gun out his holder. Gwen got her gun to hand and I did the same. We were all on high alert more than ever.

'_Follow Jack's plan and we'll all be fine.'_ I thought to myself.

I was wrong. So so wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Jack's POV**_

One second she was behind me with Gwen. The next, she was screaming in agony on the floor. I sprayed the werewolf with a solution that I had made to repel werewolves. Whilst doing this, Gwen was on the floor, checking Danni over.

The attacker ran away and I pushed myself to the floor. It was vile. Worse than the cannibals we'd faced a few years ago. She was on the floor (on her stomach) and her back was torn straight down the middle. You could clearly see the muscles, then her spine. I got the first aid kit off my back and rummaged it through it to find what I needed. I would have to clean her wound, quite thoroughly, before stitching it up and that would be hurt.

"Still conscious." Gwen confirmed. She was talking to Danni, trying to keep her as calm as possible. That's when Gwen's compassion and her heart made the situation better than it could be.

"This will hurt her but I'll be as quick as I can. Let me know if she blacks out." I informed Gwen whilst beginning to clean the wound. It didn't take long for her response to kick in as she started crying out in pain again.

Ignoring the cries of pain filling my ears, I quickly got to work on healing her wound. I cleaned it with some strong antiseptic, gave her some anaesthetic (which did knock her out) and then stitched up the wound. Gwen was keeping an eye out for any werewolves that were coming too close.

When I finished, I got ready to pick her up but the worst was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Gwen's POV_

I couldn't believe that within minutes, Danni had gone from being on her feet to being on the floor unconscious. I was scared for her but I had to make sure I didn't show it. Being scared because of aliens is one thing, I had hardened to that, but your family being hurt is a completely different situation.

Jack had done what he could and was about to pick her up when something unexpected happened.

She began growing dramatically, screaming as her body got stretched out so it could grow, chestnut brown fur began growing all over her body and her dark blonde hair changed to match the rest of the fur that was growing everywhere. She was regaining strength but she was undergoing a transformation to become a werewolf!

"Danni!" Jack and I both shouted to grab her attention. We didn't know whether she could hear us or not but, either way, we couldn't just stand there and let her do this. "Listen to me!" I stopped talking so Danni (if she could) could focus on Jack, "You're transforming but we can stop it! Think of what you love!"

I shouted some suggestions, "Your family, your best friends!" I knew her best friends meant more to her than anything.

**Danni's POV**

I was in the worst pain ever and I could feel something alien flow through my veins, changing my DNA. Making me become a werewolf. I thought that this was it until I heard Jack's voice telling me to think of what I love. Then Gwen suggested my friends and family and that's all I needed. I told myself that if I was going to die, I wasn't going to go without a fight. Everyone at Torchwood knew that I was a fighter and I was going to prove them right.

My best friends helped me through my exams and whatever shit happened whilst I was growing up before I joined Torchwood. People being bastards, exams being tough – anything. Whenever they needed me, all they needed to do was talk to me in anyway and I'd be there.

That's when I started seeing double, before not being able to make out anything and I felt myself shrinking. The fur hid away back under my skin and the last thing I remember was Jack running to catch me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Jack's POV_

When I saw Danni falling, I ran towards her and caught her. I gently put my military coat around her and kept hold of her.

"You are brilliant!" I congratulated my second in command. She was the one who gave Danni the ideas to help her rebel the transformation.

"Thank you. I'm sure Danni would have done the same if one of us were in her place."

"Keep hold of her a minute. Just want to check something." I said as I noticed a body lying on the floor in the distance. Gwen took Danni's body off me and let Danni lean on her as I went to check something.

"Everyone's back to normal!" I came back and shared the news.

"Do you think it was to do with her?" Gwen asked looking at the body that she was holding.

"Maybe. Come on. Time we go home." I took the body back off Gwen and we started the long walk back to the SUV.

As we walked back, I could help but keep looking at Danni's body. Making sure she was still here. By looking at her face, you wouldn't guess what had just happened. Danni feels like she's a daughter to me and, for the first time in a long time, I was scared. Scared of losing her. Gwen must have felt the same way as we were the closest people to her.

Good thing was that it was sunrise now, so we didn't need our torches. After walking for an eternity, we got back to the SUV. I think both Gwen and I were more than happy to see it after tonight.

I lifted Danni into the back of the SUV and gently laid her down so she was leaning on the door.

"Should I sit in the back with her just in case she wakes up?" Gwen asked, standing at the entrance to the back half of the vehicle.

"I can't imagine her waking up for a few hours yet but if you want. Can you explain the situation to Owen though so he can be ready to treat her?"

"Of course." She replied whilst clicking Danni's seatbelt in place followed by her own. Danni was leaning against the door and Gwen was sat in the middle seat.

We then started the journey back to what is our safety zone so we could get Danni treated.

"_Gwen! How was it?"_ Owen cheerily answered. I could hear anything that was said over the comms as all of them were connected as long as they were turned on.

"It's a long story but Danni's going to need treatment on her back when she gets back. Jack and I should be alright though."

"_What happened?" _

Gwen then explained everything. From arriving to meeting Professor Lazenby, him transforming and then Danni nearly getting killed by a deadly hit to the spine. I couldn't help but let a tear slip as I relieved the moments of Danni beginning her transformation.

"Wow. I'll get the autopsy bay ready. Do you want me to do a med scan on the two of you?"

"Just make sure you treat Danni first." I firmly said over the comms.

"You got it boss." He then went offline.

_Gwen's POV_

"You okay Jack?" I asked after Owen went offline to get the med bay ready. During that conversation, I could see a tear slip down Jack's face in the rear mirror.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks Gwen." He replied with gratitude in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Gwen's POV_

It was about half past seven in the morning now and I could see the lights that were being emitted from the city. I had never been happier to see those beautiful lights that looked like stars in the sky. It was still quite dark but that was because it was really cloudy, blocking the sun's light.

Danni had been asleep ever since Jack caught her after she returned to normal. She occasionally moved so she may have been dreaming; just not about tonight's events hopefully.

After a further half an hour, we had parked up in the garage. I got out of the car as Jack removed Danni's seatbelt and gently lifted her out of the SUV. I held the doors open and called out to Owen, letting him know that we were back.

Jack placed her down on the autopsy table so she was lying on her stomach and he removed his coat that he had used as a shield.

"Gwen wasn't kidding when she was telling me how deep the injury's gone. God knows how she's still alive."

"Because she's a fighter. As far as I could tell, the only injured area is her back. Everything else seemed fine." Jack answered

"And you're right." Owen then took out the temporary stitches that I used and stitched it up so it was going to stay there permanently.

"I've done what I can. You just need to let her rest."

"Are we okay to stay with her?" Gwen asked Owen giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Of course."

Jack and I sat on the step and hoped that Danni would be okay when she woke up. I kept pacing round the room, looking over her body. She was still lying on her front.

"You okay?" Jack asked me, looking me in the eye.

"I'm just a bit worried for her." I said with a tear rolling down my face. Jack then brought me into a hug and started rubbing my back, letting me get my sobs out, "I was so scared."

"So was I." He whispered into my ear and continued to keep me wrapped by his arms. After what could have been God knows how long, he loosened his grip and I stood by her body once more.

After that, we took turns monitoring Danni and her vitals.

_Twenty four hours later_

Jack had mainly been monitoring Danni as I had loads of paperwork to catch up on. But I swapped with him whenever he needed to go and get something done. I was at my desk when I heard Jack call my name. I rushed over there like a dart and found Danni now lying on her back (Owen said after twenty four hours it'd be safe for her to do so) and had her eyes wide open.

_Danni's POV_

I waked up to find a bright white light, but my eyes then refocused to find Jack and Gwen looking over me.

"What? Where am I?" I began to panic and Jack held my hand.

"In the autopsy bay. You're safe." He said being gentle.

"What happened?"

"We'll explain later." Gwen said with a smile on her face.

"Right okay. I'm sure my memory will come back anyway."

"Sure will." Jack said, chuckling with Gwen and I joining in. I was home. Safe. I didn't know what even happened but I was sure my memory would come back. Whether I wanted it to or not.


End file.
